DON'T CALL ME BOO!
by sexYJae
Summary: "Boo…!." Jinja demi apa aku benci setengah mati mendengar panggilan itu. Tanpa menolehpun aku tahu siapa orang yang berusaha mengejarku, yeah..siapa lagi yang memanggilku seperti itu selain sibodoh yang sangat tidak kusukai YUNJAE/ROMANCE/YAOI/MPREG


**Titlle : DON'T CALL ME BOO !**

**Pairing : YUNJAE**

**Author : dhoeyc**

**Genre : Romance**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Warning : invalid, YAOI, M-preg**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

.

"Boo…!."

.

Jinja~ demi apa aku benci setengah mati mendengar panggilan itu. Tanpa menolehpun aku tahu siapa orang yang berusaha mengejarku, yeah..siapa lagi yang memanggilku seperti itu selain sibodoh yang sangat tidak kusukai. Semakin kupercepat langkahku, menyeruak diantara rimbunan siswa-siswi yang hendak melewati pintu gerbang DONGBANG SHINKI HIGHSCHOOL

.

" Joongie hyung, pelankan langkahmu " Junsu terseok-seok mencoba mengimbangi langkahku

.

Aku tidak peduli, terus saja kuterobos meskipun beberapa kali aku dimaki oleh mereka yang terinjak kakinya olehku

.

" Boo…! " Suara bass itu terdengar lagi, lebih keras dari semula

.

BOO ? Ck… menyebalkan ! **=..='**

Tidakkah ia melihat _gender_ku dengan jelas ?! Hey aku ini namja, tolong digaris bawahi NAMJA

.

" Kenapa menghindarinya ? " Tanya si lumba-lumba cerewet yang ada disampingku

.

" Aku benci "

.

" Kau jangan bersikap seperti itu terus padanya hyung, bersikaplah sedikit lebih manis lagipula dia kan suamimu "

.

.

DEG

.

.

Kurasakan jantungku tertohok saat Junsu menyebut orang itu suamiku, spontan langkahku terhenti dan menatap tajam pada Junsu memberikan reaksi tidak sukaku atas perkataannya. Well… satu lagi yang kubenci selain panggilan BOO itu padaku, aku juga benci harus mengakuinya sebagai suamiku.

.

Adalah secara hukum, aku telah resmi menikah dengan JUNG YUNHO, sunbe yang sangat kubenci. Kalian pasti heran kenapa aku bisa menikah dengan orang yang kubenci ? Kalau kalian mengira aku dijodohkan oleh orang tuaku, jawabannya salah besar, karena orang tuaku masih waras untuk tidak menjodohkanku dibawah umur dan disaat aku masih menduduki bangku sekolah begini

.

Jinja~ ini semua gara-gara sijidat lebar park Yoochun yang memiki ide gila untuk mengadakan party bla.. bla.. entahlah. Party itu diadakan di pub MIROTIC yang dihadiri beberapa sunbe-ku yang tergolong anak-anak konglomerat, sebenarnya party itu ditujukan Yoochun untuk mendekati Junsu. Ck.. aku benar-benar bosan diacuhkan begitu saja oleh Junsu yang selalu menempel pada Yoochun, katakan saja ini adalah hari sialku karena menyetujui permintaan Junsu untuk menemaninya menghadiri party konyol ini

.

Gaaah.. aku yang jengah dengan situasi seperti ini memutuskan meng-authis-kan diri ditempat paling pojok dari pub Mirotic setelah sebelumnya menyambar segelas cooktile, meregupnya tanpa menyadari bahwa minuman yg tengah kunikmati itu tertukar dengan cooktile milik Junsu yang telah diberi campuran obat laknat. Hasilnya..

.

Aku terhuyung tak sadarkan diri

.

Aku mengerjap untuk memperjelas penglihatanku mengitari ruangan yang tampak asing bagiku. Menyadari sesuatu akupun menoleh dan.. Betapa syock-nya mendapati seseorang yang terlelap disampingku, memeluk tubuh naked-ku yang terbungkus selimut

.

.

ANDWAEEEEEE…

.

.

Demi apa malam itu adalah malam terkutuk bagiku, karena Setelah insiden itu, dokter menyatakan bahwa aku hamil O.o'

Jinja~ itulah sebabnya sekarang aku berganti marga menjadi JUNG JAEJOONG

.

.

.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku ketika aku tersadar dari lamunan

.

" Pokoknya aku benci, Junsu-ya " Kukuhku lalu melangkahkan kakiku kembali yang sempat terhenti, Junsu hanya menggedigkan bahunya tanpa berkomentar lagi dan terus mengikuti langkahku

.

GREP

.

Kurasakan sesuatu menahan tanganku, kutolehkan kepalaku untuk mencari tahu siapa pelakunya, dan…

.

" Jalanmu cepat sekali Boojae, kurasa kau akan jadi juara kalau ikut lomba jalan cepat "

.

Aku mendengus menanggapi ucapannya, sudah kuduga orang menyebalkan ini pasti bisa mengejarku. Baru saja beberapa langkah aku bergeser untuk melewatinya, ia sudah kembali menghadangku

.

" Bisakah kau menyingkir ? kau menghalangi langkahku " Ketusku seraya mendorong tubuhnya

.

" Boojae…" lirihnya

.

.

Lagi !

.

.

Dadaku terasa bergemuruh hebat menahan amarah yang hendak meledak, bisakah berhenti memanggilku

.

BOO, eoh ?

.

Junsu yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping kiriku angkat bicara

.

" Mm.. kurasa, aku harus pulang lebih dulu YUNJAE hyung annyeong ! " pamitnya

.

Aku hanya melambai pelan kearahnya yang melangkah semakin jauh meninggalkanku dan Yunho

.

* * *

.

Hening….

.

.

Tak satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutku yang sengaja kubungkam rapat

.

" Boo…" Panggil Yunho memecah keheningan

.

" Ck, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Boo "

.

" Lalu apa ? " tanyanya tolol

.

" Panggil saja sesuai namaku KIM JAEJOONG " Ujarku sengaja menekankan namaku agar terdengar jelas olehnya

.

" Sekarang tidak lagi, margamu sudah mengikuti margaku JUNG JAEJOONG "

.

.

What the…?

.

Orang ini keras kepala sekali, aku memutar kedua bola mataku tanda bosan

.

" Aku merasa seharian ini kau menghindariku Boo ?! "

.

" Eh ? masa ? " Ujarku dengan nada mengejek

.

" Boo… "

.

" Lalu apa maumu Jung Yunho ? apa kita harus terus bersama kemanapun kita pergi, eoh ? "

.

" Aniya, bukan begitu Boojae.. bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk pergi dan pulang sekolah bersamaku, aku mencemaskan kandunganmu, aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu pergi sendirian "

.

Gaaah… ia jadi overprotectif gara-gara satu bulan yang lalu aku sempat dilarikan kerumah sakit karena pendarahan akibat terlalu kecape-an. Ck! Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri Jung Yunho

.

" Sekarang kita sudah pulang bersama kan ? lalu apa lagi masalahnya ? "

.

Yeah sekarang aku dan Yunho berada didalam mobil ferari miliknya menuju rumah kami, Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum ahirnya berujar

.

" Yah, dan aku harus berlari maraton terlebih dulu mengejarmu untuk pulang bersama "

.

Jinja~ ucapannya berhasil menohok hatiku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author PoV**

**.**

**.**

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman rumah bergaya minimalis, rumah yang tidak terlalu luas namun tetap berkesan mewah, setelah menikah YUNJAE tinggal dirumah yang diberikan oleh orang tua Yunho sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Meski awalnya Jaejoong sempat menolak tinggal dirumah itu dengan Yunho, namun ia tak memiliki pilihan lain, bukan ? selain harus menurutinya

.

Yunho keluar dari mobil diikuti Jaejoong yang berjalan gontai dibelakangnya memasuki ruangan rumahnya

.

.

.

BRUK….

.

.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang yang berukuran king size. Memejamkan matanya melepas penat yang mendera setelah seharian ia disibukkan dengan segudang kegiatan yang nyaris menguras habis tenaganya, belum lagi ia harus kucing-kucingan tiap kali berpapasan dengan Yunho

.

" Hufh…" Jaejoong menghela napas

.

.

KRIET…

.

.

" Kau tidak mandi Boo ? " Tanya Yunho, masih berdiri diambang pintu kamar mandi seraya mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk

.

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah Yunho. Sontak ia membelalakkan matanya mendapati Yunho yang hanya dibalut handuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya, menampakkan abs sexy Yunho yang…

Errrr… demi apa, pemandangan itu benar-benar menggoda iman

.

.

GLEK….

.

.

Jaejoong menelan saliva-nya dengan susah payah

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

Yunho bergerak mendekati Jaejoong, sementara yang didekati mundur takut-takut dan menatap horor pada Yunho

.

" ya..! apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat pakai pakaianmu " gugup jaejoong ketika yunho semakin mendekat padanya

.

" Wae? Kau gugup eoh? " Menyeringai dan merangkak keatas ranjang, jaejoong semakin mundur namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika punggungnya mencapai batas kepala ranjang

.

" S..siapa yang gugup ? " elaknya. Ck! Bahkan suaranyapun tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya

.

" Jinjayo ? " Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah yeoppoh jaejoong sehingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan, manik mata jaejoong mengerjap imut, membuat yunho ingin menyerangnya

.

.

.CHU~

.

.

.

Memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan sensasi yang sulit dideskripsikan saat bibir tebal yunho menyapu permukaan bibir plum cherry milik sang istri dengan lembut tanpa ada nafsu, hanya menyalurkan rasa kasihnya.

Manis, bibir itu terasa begitu manis menjadi candu bagi yunho

.

" Neomu yeoppoh, Boojae.." bisik yunho setelah tautan bibir mereka terpisah

.

.

BLUSH

.

.

Jinja~ jaejoong merasakan wajahnya memanas, ia yakin raut mukanya tak ubahnya seperti kepiting rebus

.

" Ya! A..aku manly " Sanggahnya dengan memasang wajah keki namun itu sama sekali tidak membuat orang takut

.

.

See..

.

Ia mem-pouted-kan bibirnya lucu, membuat namja bermata musang terkekeh melihat tingkah Boojae-nya

.

" Yah kau manly tapi kau cantik "

.

.

" Yunho~ah" Lagi, jaejoong mempoutedkan bibirnya seranya melipat kedua tangannya diatas dadanya

.

"Berhentilah mempoutedkan bibirmu, kau tahu membuatku ingin menyerangmu '

.

" Ya! Pervert " pekik jaejoong, melompat dari ranjangnya berlari menuju kamar mandi

.

" Perlu kutemani ? aku bisa menggosokkan punggungmu " Goda yunho sedikit berteriak saat jaejoong menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi

.

" Diam kau, Jung yunho jangan macam-macam, atau kau kubunuh " ancam jaejoong dari dalam kamar mandi

.

"Haha..." Tawa yunho berhasil menggoda istrinya telak

.

Jinja~ tidak tahukah yunho paras jaejoong saat ini merah padam akibat ulahnya? Ck... pasangan yang benar-benar rumit

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

**.**

ini repost ff lama aku, semoga suka, mohon maaf jika membacanya kurang nyaman karena banyak kesalahan*bow*


End file.
